¡NO ME AYUDEN!
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OoC] [OC] [OS] El día blanco ya había pasado. ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan triste a Kyoko-chan? Ren desea ayudarla pero…¿Qué hizo Kuu para que Koun se haga presente y este tan enojado? El siguiente OS participa en el reto mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! Del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP) El crédito de la imagen no es mía.


**«N/A»** El siguiente OS participa en el reto mensual: **¡Llevemos al límite a Ren!** Del foro «**La Caja de Pandora** (LCDP)»

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**¡NO ME AYUDEN!**

Había pasado tres horas, desde la conversación que sostuvo Mogami Kyoko con el presidente de la agencia LME «Lory Takara» , sabía que debía hacer uso de sus habilidades de actriz, para negar esos sentimientos de amor que sentía por su tutor, ya se había lavado el rostro, puesto gotas en los ojos para borrar el color rojo que tenía en ellos producto de las lagrimas que derramó sin control durante aquella conversación, aparentemente más serena caminaba lentamente hacia el inusual departamento LoveMe, lo único positivo del mal rato que pasó en la oficina del presidente era que tenía un permiso de dos semanas para poder estudiar y presentar los exámenes finales en la preparatoria a la que asistía.

Iba recoger sus cosas, cuando un grito de parte de las integrantes de su departamento la hizo asustar, pero Sawara recalcó con molestia:

—Es orden del presidente, que se pongan estos trajes— El par de atuendo era similar a los vestidos que usan las muñecas en tonos rosas y celestes, con sus respectivas pelucas, la idea del presidente era que ellas formaran parte del comité de festejos del presidente de la agencia para repartir dulces por el «día blanco» , la peor parte del evento era la gran festejo que iban hacer en un amplio salón de una decoración al estilo «Alicia en el país de las maravillas», en donde cada empleado debía llevar a un integrante de su familia, el presidente había cambiado un poco el concepto del día blanco, no solo se iba limitar a que se dé un presente a todos aquellos que lo dieron en «San Valentín», sino que tomó el concepto de la fiesta de agradecimiento que organizó Kyoko para su nieta y así traer un nuevo concepto al día blanco, finalmente Sawara comentó en voz alta—: Ustedes son parte del departamento LoveMe, recuerden la misión del departamento, además si quieren ganar puntos está es un excelente opción.

—¿Día blanco?—preguntó Kyoko al ingresar al departamento y comentó sin pensar—: ¿También debo participar Sawara-san?—En ese momento noto los inusuales traje pero antes de empezar a reír, porque temía tener que usar algo así, Sawara la miró y le contestó:

—El presidente ha ordenado que no participes de esta celebración—Antes que las integrantes del departamento protestara, él comentó son suavidad—: Tu prioridad ahora es estudiar para los exámenes finales.

—¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!—comentó la joven con una sonrisa falsa que llamo la atención de los tres, pero Sawara no hizo comentario alguno y dejó refunfuñando a las inconformes dos integrantes de LoveMe, que al verse sola con ella, Kanae fue la primera en preguntar:

—Mo…¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?! ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Por cierto dónde estabas?—Kanae hizo las pregunta en un tono que dejaba ver su molestia, sobre todo al darse cuenta lo que iba usar, Chiori tenía las mismas preguntas, había aprendido a leer las expresiones de su tutor, pero antes que ellas siguieran presionándola con aquellas preguntas, Kyoko comentó en voz baja:

—Hace 12 años, un día como hoy, a esta hora—Kyoko hizo una pausa al ver el reloj que estaba en la pared y trato de contener las lagrimas cuando recordó con amargura lo sucedido, sus amigas parecían entender su dilema en contar lo que le pasaba por lo que prefirieron no decir palabra alguna, hasta que ella comentó en voz baja, en un tono entre cortado porque le costaba contener las lagrimas—: Mi madre me abandono…recuerdo que ese día, llovía a cántaros.

Ante ese comentario el silencio fue completamente abrumados, ella no quería llorar, por lo que sin pensar salió corriendo del lugar, necesitaba con urgencia ir al baño, que no se dio cuenta que a una corta distancia estaba Yashiro, el manager del primer actor que al verla en ese estado se alertó, iba a ir detrás de ella cuando el primer actor se hizo presente y al mismo tiempo sus compañeras de LoveMe salía detrás de ella, al ver la escena Ren no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad y preocupación:

—¡¿Qué le sucede a Mogami-san?!—Tenía la impresión que el causante de sus lagrimas era el presidente, porque no le hizo mucha gracia que le dijera que se quede después de la reunión que tuvieron esa mañana, puso atención a las palabras de Kanae al contar la razón por qué ella estaba así, ese fue el detonante para que él la siguiera, Yashiro se quedo estático en su lugar al igual que Kanaeo y Chiori, pero él comentó sin pensar:

—¡Pobre Kyoko-chan!...¡Ren!...Espera, a dónde vas, tenemos una entrevista en…—Yashiro se quedo con el comentario en el aire, porque Ren regreso su mirada con una expresión seria cuando le dijo:

—Cancela mi agenda del día.—Antes que Yashiro reaccionara, él ya había desaparecido del pasillo dejando a todos desconcertados con esa acción, ninguno de ellos comentó palabra alguna hasta que Chiori fue la primera en decir:

—Increíble, Tsuruga Ren se preocupa por Kyoko-chan, sin duda alguna es un excelente tutor.

Esas palabras hecha sin malicia alguna causó que Kanae y Yashiro cruzaran miradas, ambos parecían pensar lo mismo. Por lo que Yashiro comentó:

—Creo que iré por un café, Kyoko-chan lo va necesitar—miró con atención a los inusuales ángeles rosas, como él las llamaba y preguntó con suavidad, para que ambas no molesten al primer actor, ya que a pesar de todo esa era la primera acción que Ren hacía de forma abierta con la joven, él no iba permitir que los interrumpan—: ¿Desean acompañarme?...

—Pero y Kyok…— Chiori no completó la frase porque Kanae la interrumpió al decir:

—Su tutor se ha de encargar de ella.

Sin que se diera cuenta Chiori, Kanae miró con intensidad al manager del primer actor y este sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, pero antes de apartarse, ella comentó en voz baja:

—Más le vale a Tsuruga Ren no lastimar a mi amiga, de lo contrario usted va tener que buscarte otro cliente.

Esas palabras dejaron al manager estático en su lugar, y solo atinó a pensar con nerviosismo: «_Está chica da miedo…Ren más te vale que arregles esto o Kotonomi-san pedirá mi cabeza_ _en bandeja de plata...¡Qué miedo!_», tan solo imaginarse a Kanae con una hacha en mano cercenando su cabeza se puso completamente pálido, iba necesitar un café azucarado para elevar su presión. Realmente no sabía en qué estaba pensando, cuando las invito a que lo acompañara, entonces recordó el motivo de su invitación y se armó de valor.

* * *

Ajeno al dilema en que estaba su manager, el primer actor estaba en frente de la puerta del baño de damas, sabía que no debía entrar pero esto podo le importó, se sintió aliviado porque no habían mujeres en el lugar salvo Kyoko Mogami, que no dejaba de llorar pero ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque tenía los ojos cerrados en frente del espejo, el agua la dejo correr, parece que intentaba lavarse la cara pero como no detenía sus lagrimas esa acción no estaba funcionando en ella, así que el primer actor se acercó a ella con sigilo y cerro la llave.

No tenía la necesidad de decir palabra alguna, cuando podía sentir con claridad su dolor, y más aún al recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí. La abrazo por inercia, ella se sorprendió pero no hizo ninguna acción por soltarse, tampoco tenía fuerza para hacerlo pero no abrió los ojos, Ren recordaba sin evitarlo la imagen de ella cuando era niña y como lloraba por culpa de su madre, no sabía cómo consolarla, pero no dudó en decir en un leve susurro:

—Kyoko-chan—Era la primera vez que el actor decía su nombre, en ese momento la joven abrió los ojos y de no ser porque sus mejillas estaba rojas producto del llanto se hubiera sonrojado violentamente al sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora, en ese momento su cerebro se apagó, Ren tomó su reacción como producto de la sorpresa de verlo en ese lugar y por estar abrazándola, entonces comentó sin pensar—: Sé lo que estás recordando—No se privó en darle el detalle que sus amigas le contaron sobre la razón de su estado, no dudó en decir—: Aquella mujer no merece tus lágrimas, sabes hay muchas personas que te aman.

El actor habló de aquellas personas que la joven actriz había ganado su afecto, incluso se atrevió hablar de sí mismo pero en términos generales, aun no encontraba el valor para hablar de sus sentimientos, tampoco era el momento ni el lugar, ese fue el detonante para que ella comenzara a llorar de nuevo, pero está vez movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, finalmente comentó con suavidad con una suave sonrisa:

—Gracias Tsur…—Ante su llamado de atención de que le llame por su nombre, ella comentó con rapidez y nerviosismo—: Gracias Ren-sama, realmente tiene mucha razón…es tan solo…creo…—ella tan solo atinó a decir—: Siempre quise una familia, nunca conocí a mi padre y nunca entendí por qué mi madre me odiaba tanto…yo…

En vista que las palabras se quedaron en el aire, el actor que aun seguía abrazándola, miraba su reflejo en el espejo e ignorando esa sensación de bienestar que le embargaba al tener en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba, comentó con suavidad:

—Pero tienes una familia en LME, en el restaurante que trabajas, incluso hasta…—En ese momento recordó a sus padres y le comentó—: Hizuri Kuu te reconoce como su hija—Al ver como su expresión cambio, él no dudó en decir—: Hay muchas personas que le importas incluso hasta mí—Le fascino ver su expresión nerviosa y congelada, no sabía que estaba pensando y no quiso darse falsas esperanzas, así que toco un tema que sabía que finalmente la iba sacar de esa depresión—, Kyoko-chan aún no he comido.

—¡¿Qué?!—Como era de esperarse Hongo Mío se hizo presente, el actor compuso sus expresiones y la soltó, prefería mil veces verla enojada que triste, así que se aguanto el regaño, dejo que ella lo guiara hasta el comedor de la agencia, en todo el trayecto ella sin pensarlo había tomado su mano, él no protestó porque con esa acción estaba encantado, compuso todas sus expresiones porque estaban llamando mucho la atención, porque al llegar a la cafetería podía ver la cara de fangirl de su manager y la de asombro de los ángeles rosas, entonces comentó:

—En momentos como estos deseo ser Caín Heel…solo quiero un vaso con whisky.—Ante ese comentario fuera de lugar, Kyoko se indignó más y no se privó de ir al buffet para escoger raciones equilibradas pero abundantes para el actor.

Kanae los miró con interés, no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad al ver el cambio en su amiga, así que solo atinó a comentar:

—Supongo que ya está mejor.

Ren estaba a una distancia prudencial, Yashiro miró su expresión del emperador de la noche, se alertó entonces le susurro:

—Ren cuida tu expresión—Ren lo miró pero no comentó palabra alguna, Yashiro no dudó en decir—: Gracias, por lo que sea que hayas hecho. Kyoko-chan se ve de mejor humor.

El actor iba decir algo, pero ella se hizo presente cuando comentó con enojo:

—Ren-sama te vas a comer todo.

El actor tuvo que disimular sus expresiones de nuevo al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma, pero sobre todo por las caras de sorpresa de su manager y las amigas de Mogami Kyoko, sabía que ellos iba a preguntar por qué lo llamo por su nombre, pero Ren se adelanto al decir:

—Kyoko-chan eso es mucha comida para mí solo. ¡NO QUIERO!—Esa última respuesta fue más al estilo Caín Heel.

En ese momento el regaño se hizo presente, porque Kyoko-chan no se privó de extender y hasta hablar de sus pésimos hábitos alimenticios, era como entrar en un mundo paralelo donde solo ellos estaban, sin duda la interacción de los hermanos Heel les había afectado, al tal punto de que sus amigas como Yashiro se sintieron excluidos de la conversación y por supuesto del lugar, y todos ellos no dejaban de preguntarse internamente «_¿Era idea de ellos o ellos actuaba cómo un matrimonio?_» por lo que pusieron atención a todos sus comentarios, sin duda alguna después los iban interrogar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ren se las había ingeniado para comprometer el tiempo de Kyoko con él, aduciendo que aunque la interacción de los Hermanos Heel iba quedar postergada hasta que ella termine sus exámenes, él se justifico que Caín iba necesitar a Setsu, no solo por las comidas sino porque sin su hermana Caín se iba salir de control, además le dio la opción que si en el restaurante no podía estudiar podía hacer uso de su departamento incluso le hizo aceptar la copia de su llave, y aprovechando que tenía su regalo por el día blanco la envolvió con una historia similar a la de la «princesa rosa» para que acepte su obsequio agradecimiento por lo que le dio en San Valentín, pero no contó que ella insistiera en que desayunara en el restaurante que trabajaba, él aprovecho la invitación para que ella acepte que la llevé a la escuela, porque iba asegurarse que ella le permitiera hacer eso todos los días que duren sus exámenes, alegando que ella ya era una actriz que empezaba hacer reconocida y no debía andar en bicicleta, tenía varios argumentos que iban desde fans locos hasta futuros acosadores, no quería asustarla pero si con eso lograba que ella acepte que él la llevara a la escuela, lo iba hacer.

Tan centrado estaba en sus planes, que no se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba esperando en el lugar que siempre la dejaba, ella subió al carro para darle las instrucciones de dar la vuelta para que ingrese por la parte posterior del restaurante en el mismo había un parqueadero para carros, al verla extremadamente feliz, se tomó su tiempo en preguntar con calma:

—Te ves muy feliz Kyoko-chan. ¡¿Ha pasado algo?!...

Ese fue el detonante para que ella expresara con gran emoción la razón de su alegría, él tenía un indicio de la razón de su alegría, después todo la noche anterior por primera vez en cinco años él se atrevió a llamar a sus padres por iniciativa propia, quienes se sorprendieron y se alegraron mucho por aquella llamaba, y poco les importo la verdadera razón por las que él los llamó al exponer lo que le sucedía a su pupila, para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos él no se privo de hablar de su nuevo papel, un papel que lo ponía a prueba porque «Kuon» se salía de control, pero la interacción con su supuesta hermana lo estaba ayudando mucho.

Ren sonrío porque ella empezó hablar sobre su conversación con Kuu y su esposa Juliena, quién le permitió llamarle madre y esperaba conocerla, de ahí su invitación abierta para que una vez que termine los exámenes pueda ir a pasar unos días con ellos, el primer destino era el parque de diversiones de Disney, Ren no pudo evitar comentar que él también necesitaba unas vacaciones, ese fue el detonante para que Kyoko empezara hacer planes, hasta que cometió el desatino de decir:

—…es más madre dijo que siempre quiso tener una hija, quiere adoptarme.—La joven estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión en el actor, quién tenía agarrado el volante con fuerza, eso no se lo esperaba y ella siguió hablando, no se privó en decir—: Me sorprendí mucho cuando padre dijo con alegría, mi hijo Kuon siempre quiso una hermanita…¡¿Ren, crees que Kuon me acepte cóm…—Kyoko se quedo sin palabras al ver el aura oscura del actor.

Los diablitos que hace rato habían estados dormidos, se despertaron extasiados al decir en su mente y al mismo tiempo decían:

_«Rencor. Odio. BJ amamos a BJ. Ven divina oscuridad, nútrenos...»_

_«Puedo sentir esa aura asesina. ¡MARAVILLOSO! Te amamos BJ...»_

«_Shit! WTFH!...¡¿Adoptar?! ¿Hermana? ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaron mis padres eso de adoptarla?! Ya bastante malo es padecer con tenerla como hermana de actuación a la mujer que amo como para tenerla en la vida real. ¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡Maldita Sea!_» Pensaba el actor con enojo, ya no era Ren ahora era Kuon, no sabía cómo sus padres tuvieran la idea de adoptar a la mujer que amaba, él los llamó para pedirles un favor al recordar su depresión, no para que hiciera esto.

Ren por dentro se rompió, Kuon estaba furioso con sus padres. Lo peor fue al mirar a Kyoko, podía ver lo pálida que estaba, sintió un Deja vu, ella parecía un conejo asustado. En ese momento maldijo su suerte por dejar ver su verdadero yo. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, sobre todo porque ella parecía estar a punto de llorar, entonces notó su cambio de aura, ante él ahora estaba Setsu, quién no se contuvo en decir:

—Etto…Niisan…¡¿Por qué traes a BJ?!—Kyoko por dentro temblaba como un conejo aterrado, convertirse en Setsu fue lo único que se ocurrió para traer a Caín Heel y que se salga del personaje de BJ, entonces al ver relajarse al actor se calmó un poco, Ren solo se le ocurrió decir:

—Lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero…Caín Heel sintió celos de Kuon Hizuri...—¡¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?! Era lo que se preguntaba Kuon internamente, realmente no lograba sacar al perfecto caballero Ren Tsusura, al ver que ella tenía la intención de preguntar, él comentó con cautela para que ella no se asuste más—: Caín piensa que va perder a Setu y que ahora su verdadero hermano Kuon, será el centro de su atención.

Kyoko Mogami no pudo evitar ponerse roja por la incomodidad que le provocó ese comentario, primero el complejo de hermano de los Heel no se aplicaba a hermanos normales, eso ella lo sabía y nunca pensó tener ese trato con Kuon, sabía que había algo más detrás de ese comentario pero en ese momento su cerebro, literalmente hablando, estaba en blanco, solo atinó a decir por inercia al abrir la puerta del vehículo:

—Mejor vamos a desayunar…nos esperan y…—miró a su sempai con atención, no pudo evitar la sonrisa nerviosa cuando comentó sin pensar—: Caín no tiene nada que preocuparse…Setsu nunca trataría de esa manera a Kuon-Nissan.

No espero sus comentarios y salió del auto, ante esa palabra compuesta «Kuon-Nissan» su humor se puso peor. Iba necesitar unos minutos antes de bajar pero sin querer, marco a cierto número internacional, no espero que contestaran cuando exclamó con enojo:

—¡¿Adoptarla?! ¿Quieren adoptar a Mogami-san? ¿De dónde diablos sacaron esa idea?—preguntó entre dientes, sorprendiendo a su padre en la otra línea, quién no necesitaba verle en frente para sentir su enojo, entonces preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? No eras tú, el que de pequeño nos pedía una hermanita además tu madre está encantada con Kyoko-chan, ella siempre quisto tener una hija para…— Kuu hizo el comentario, al recordar que Kuon de pequeño después de su primer viaje a Japón, a su regreso le pidió una hermanita, pero ellos se negaron. Ahora con su llamada de la noche anterior sus padres pensaron que él quería una hermana de verdad, además Lory le había dicho lo sobre-protector que era su hijo con la joven y su trato hacia ella, de ahí la idea, pero Kuu no contó que su hijo dijera en un tono cortante:

—Te llamé para que le subas el ánimo, no para que salgas con esto—Kuon no podía estar más furioso, pero su padre que seguía sin entender la razón de su enojo replicó con desconcierto:

—No entiendo, acaso no eras tú…—Kuu no pudo decir la frase completa, porque Kuon perdió por completo la paciencia al replicar entre dientes:

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy aceptar qué adoptes a la mujer que amo?!—De todas las preguntas que pudo hacer está dejo a su padre sin palabras, Kuon podía imaginarse sin problema alguno su expresión de desconcierto y no dudó en decir—: Más le valen que arreglen este desastre…porque no me pienso calarme a Kyoko-chan de hermana, todo menos eso. ¿Te quedó claro?...

Ni siquiera esperó que su padre contestara cuando cortó la llamada, después de eso Kuon salió del carro abruptamente, ahora iba necesitar algo fuerte para calmar su enojo, y componer su expresión porque no quería arruinar lo poco que había avanzado con Kyoko-chan, pero cómo se arreglo ese desastre eso ya es otra historia.

**«Fin»**


End file.
